


a little pain

by kurohswife



Series: This is how we mend our shattered hearts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Future Character Death, Gen, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/pseuds/kurohswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits by the closed wooden coffin, waiting. He does not know what for, but it has become his routine.</p><p>Slight canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little pain

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I don't know but writing one of these a day is strangely therapeutic.

The world is broken. Byakuran has laid the foundations to his plan. The underworld is in chaos as the innocent and guilty alike are picked off, one by one.

He is not supposed to visit this clearing, he knows it, as it will arouse suspicion even though Tenth was so dearly beloved. And yet he is drawn to this quiet cradle hidden in the forest's foliage, quiet save for the occasional golden croak of birdsong. Every step he takes away from the disjointed outside world brings him to this otherwise silent oasis, that does not reek of death but gently embraces it.

He brushes a ringed hand over the lid, wiping away the loose leaves and pollen that has settled there.

As Tenth's body was riddled with bullets, he had not died crying, he did not look regretful. His face was as peaceful as the morning sky, free of lines and age. In that moment, Tenth looked as if he were only 14 again.

Gokudera leaves behind a bouquet of white roses. He knows that the next time he visits, the purity of the petals too will be stained with yellowing age.

He shudders once, and then the slow crunching of his footsteps upon the lush grass fades away.


End file.
